1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to doors, and more particularly to a door that includes an electrical device, such as an electrical outlet, a light fixture, or the like. Additionally, the invention also relates to a pivotable electrical conductor that can be positioned between a door and door frame to permit the uninterrupted transfer of electrical power from a power source external to the door to the electrical device carried by the door.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE ART
Oftentimes, signs, displays, or other electrically-operated devices are desired to be attached to a door, either permanently or temporarily. For example, during the Christmas season house doors are frequently decorated with lights of various types, which can include lighted wreaths, signs bearing holiday greetings, or the like. Because house doors customarily do not carry electrical outlets, and because the source of power for such lights or displays is separate from the door, extension cords connected with and extending from an interior or an exterior outlet are normally used. However, such use of extension cords is unsightly and could at times be dangerous in that guests visiting the home might trip and fall over the extension cords.
The notion of conducting electrical power through a door hinge is well known. For example, the following patents disclose hinged members, including doors, wherein electricity is conducted through the hinge structure itself: U.S. Pat. No. 221,434, issued Nov. 11, 1879, to T. A. Watson; U.S. Pat. No. 531,515, issued Dec. 25, 1894, to A. B. Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 615,209, issued Nov. 29, 1898, to C. Baxter; U.S. Pat. No. 1,744,040, issued Jan. 21, 1930, to J. Elzer; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,000, issued Jan. 15, 1957, to J. R. Mills.
In addition to the door hinge patents identified immediately above, the following patents disclose pivotable couplings for electrical wiring systems: U.S. Pat. No. 463,420, issued Nov. 17, 1891, to F. X. Gartland; U.S. Pat. No. 597,228, issued January 11, 1898, to H. H. and F. D. Walker; U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,100, issued Dec. 15, 1942, to J. F. O'Brien; U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,101, issued Dec. 15, 1942, to J. F. O'Brien; U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,800, issued Oct. 21, 1941, to B. Cox; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,320, issued Apr. 14, 1987, to W. C. Bamford et al.
Although the conduction of electrical power between a door frame and a door or other pivotable element is known, the prior art arrangements contemplate the transfer of the power directly through a hinge, which is undesirable because a hinge is a weight-bearing member, and it is preferable to conduct the power through a non-weight-bearing member. Additionally, hinges are frequently oiled, which could at times affect the conduction path and thereby interfere with the normal operation of an electrical device that receives power through the hinge.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.